Chubby Boy Inc
by TheHineyGods
Summary: PG because I can't rate anything G... Kaiba returns to find Kaiba Corp. has been turned into Chubby Boy Inc! And the founder is inside holding a telethon... R


Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... or Kaiba Corp. As you read the following story, you will understand why we have a restraining order to keep us away from the latter.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped out of his helicopter, which had landed in the middle of the street, his metal briefcase at hand.  Drivers honked their car horns angrily at the helicopter in the road.  Kaiba had the pilot land there because he didn't feel like walking too far just to get into the building.  And, besides, what Kaiba wants, Kaiba gets.  
  
He directed his gaze up at his company's building as his helicopter lifted off into the air.  What greeted his eyes shocked him.  
  
Instead of the Kaiba Corp. logo on the exterior, there was one of a chubby-faced boy eating a slice of cake.  Next to it were the words "Chubby Boy Inc."  
  
Kaiba glanced around to make sure that he was at the right building.  Surely enough, he was.  
  
Enraged and determined to find out who had corrupted his beautiful company, he stormed into the building.    
  
________________  
  
Up, in one of the many rooms of the large building, Mokuba stood, holding a microphone, in front of several video cameras.  Behind him were three long tables, about ten people at each, a telephone in front of every person.  On the wall was a lit board, "Pledges" at the top, and a zero beneath that.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Chubby Boy Inc. Telethon!" Mokuba exclaimed into the mic.  He then set off to explaining their cause.    
  
"Do you personally know any chubby boys?  Are you one yourself?  Either way, these creatures are constantly being mistreated, told to lose weight so they will become skinny boys.  But what if these chubby boys want to remain chubby boys?  With the current discrimination against them, it makes it hard for them.  
  
"That's where we come in!  We, being Chubby Boy Inc., want to support the chubby boys in this cold, cruel world!  We want to provide them with chubbified clothing and merchandise for their chubby needs.  
  
"Help us support these chubby boys by donating to our worthy cause!  Call our toll-free number, 1-800-CHUBBY1, to play your part in helping the chubbies!  I repeat, call 1-800-CHUBBY1 to pledge money to us!"  
  
Mokuba grinned and waved to the camera after finishing his "chubby speech."  
  
The phone number blinked at the bottom of the screen for a few moments before Mokuba spoke again.  
  
"And now for the first of many entertainers!  Joey and Tristan!"  
  
The camera panned over to a large, black stage.  Suddenly the word "Showgirls" lit up the back of the stage.  Bubbly music began to play and Joey and Tristan tap danced out onto the stage.    
  
Both guys were wearing the "classic" showgirl outfit.  Feathery headdress.  Clingy, bathing suit-like outfit covered in glitter and beads, rimmed with feathers to match the headpiece.  Joey was clad in pink while Tristan sported a minty green.  
  
The two boys tap danced  their little hearts out for about five minutes.  Finally they bowed and headed off stage, the anamatronic sounds of applause following them.  
  
"Thank you Joey and Tristan for that wonderful tap number!" Mokuba exclaimed, clapping.  
  
"Now, let's go to the board!"  
  
The camera focused on the pledge board, which was now at an "amazing" five dollars.  It then zoomed in on one of the tables, at which Tea sat.  
  
When her phone rang, she picked it up and brought it to her ear.  "This is Tea!" she shrieked into the mouthpiece, causing whoever was on the other line to abruptly hang up.  Her phone rang again and the process repeated.  
  
Eventually, due to her ignorance and the fact that the number was actually dropping, several of the other people at the table grabbed her and dragged her off of the set.  
  
"It's now time for our... Chubby Boy Inc. fashion show!" Mokuba squealed once the cameras were focused on him again.  
  
He was sitting at a desk by a runway.  The lights flashed and loud music played as Mokuba introduced the first article of clothing in the Chubby Boy fashion line.    
  
"And first up, we have Yugi wearing a star piece in our winter line, the 'one strand of hair' sweater!!"   
  
Yugi, though barely recognizable in the "chubby fashions," ambled out onto the runway.  He was wearing a sweater literally made out of one extremely long strand of hair, and, beneath that, an obvious "fat suit."  Pieces of stuffing protruded from the sleeves and collar of the sweater.  
  
He made his way to the end of the runway and slowly turned twice as automated "oohs" and "ahhs" sounded.  Yugi then waddled back to the entrance of the runway just as Malik sauntered out.  
  
"And here is Malik, wearing our chubby fall fashions.  He's in our stunning turtleneck and windbreaker combo!"  
  
Malik reached the end and spun around in his shocking yellow windbreaker, occasionally giving a glimpse of the neon orange turtleneck below.  Like Yugi, all the space between his clothes were stuffed with fluff.  
  
He pulled out a strange-looking toothbrush from his pocket and began brushing his teeth while standing at the edge of the runway.  Malik was doing to with a seductive air, trying to appeal to the viewers.  Of course, it worked, since Malik is drop-dead sexy, even while wearing horribly bright clothes made to make him look disgustingly fat and brushing his teeth.  
  
"Malik is now demonstrating the use of our new ChubEasy toothbrush, made especially to form to chubby fingers," Mokuba explained.  
  
Malik finished and strided back over to the entrance.  
  
Meanwhile, the number on the pledge board had risen considerably.  
  
Suddenly, Mokuba ran out from behind his desk and cartwheeled into the center of the stage.  Obviously, he had practiced this for a while.  
  
The lights shut off and two spotlights centered in on Mokuba, who smiled and ripped his clothes off.  
  
Under his previous outfit was a pair of swim trunks, which appeared to be falling off, and a wifebeater.  
  
Two guys ran out and began to "stuff" Mokuba on stage.  They filled the swim trunks and undershirt with the same fluff Yugi and Malik had used.  
  
As they finished, someone tossed a mic up to Mokuba.  
  
"And this, folks, is the chubby summer fashion!  Notice the wifebeater with removable cups for any underarm sweat leakage.  And the lovely black swim trunks with the Chubby Boy Inc. logo on the butt in blue," Mokuba said, turning and pointing to his bum.  
  
"And that's it for the fashion show!  Up next, the Amazing Ryou!"  
  
Yugi, Malik, and Mokuba waved to the camera, all three still clad in their Chubby Boy Inc. fashions, then traipsed off.  
  
The camera focused on the pledge board while Mokuba changed to his normal clothes.  
  
He jumped back in front of the stage that Joey and Tristan had danced on, grinning broadly.  
  
"And now, the Amazing Ryou will perform his spectacular magic act!" he announced enthusiastically, waving a hand toward the stage behind him.  
  
Ryou entered the stage from the left, smiling, while the spotlight was on him.  He stood in the middle of the stage, wearing a starry magician cape, with a top hat of the same pattern.  
  
He waved his wand and spoke.  
  
"For my first act, I need a volunteer from the audience," he said, looking around the semi-empty studio.  
  
A hand raised in front of the camera and Ryou motioned for them to come to the stage.  
  
Weevil Underwood jumped up next to Ryou, who had a large box with holes in either end next to him.  
  
"I will now saw this bug-looking kid in half," Ryou announced, pointing at the box.  He then turned to Weevil.  "Please get into the box."  
  
Weevil complied and got into the box, his head sticking out one hole and his feet, the other.  
  
Ryou pulled out a large saw and set it at the middle of the box.  
  
"Ok, now stay still, or I might cut off an arm or something," he advised.  
  
Smiling, he set to sawing through the box.  After several seconds, Ryou's eyes narrowed and his hair poofed out.  His cape also seemed to float out in the wind.  
  
"Fwahahahahaha!!"  
  
He cackled and began to saw violently.  Mokuba stared on as Ryou's eyes and hair returned to normal and his cape hung limp again.  
  
The magician blinked and poked Weevil's lifeless head.  "Oops," he murmured.  "Well..."  He pushed the box containing Weevil's body off the stage.  
  
"Now for my next act."  He pulled out a hat much like the one he was wearing on his head.  "I will now pull a rabbit out of this hat!"  
  
Ryou reached his hand into the hat.  But before he could pull anything out, his hair grew large and his cape billowed out once again.  
  
Bakura yanked his hand out of the hat, producing Weevil's head.  He looked around wildly before cackling and walking off stage.  
  
"And that was the amazingly schitzo Ryou," said a confused and disgusted Mokuba.  
  
"And in a few seconds, Yami will do his famous strip act!"  
  
At this point, Seto Kaiba ran in, panting heavily.  
  
"Mokuba!!  What have you done to my company?!" he yelled, grabbing his little brother by the shirt.  
  
"I was going to change it back before you got home, Seto, I swear!" Mokuba responded reflexively.  
  
"Chubby Boy Inc., Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba was about to explain, but Kaiba stopped him.  
  
"Have you been watching that show again?!"  
  
"What show?" Mokuba asked innocently.  
  
"That 'Beyblades' show!"  
  
"It's Beyblade," Mokuba corrected.  "And I can't help it if I feel sorry for Tyson because he's chubby."  
  
"I'm getting rid of your television," Kaiba said.  
  
"I'll just use on of the other 20 televisions in the house," Mokuba said, turning away from Seto.  
  
Seto backhanded his brother and grabbed the back of his shirt collar.  
  
"Watch on another t.v., huh?  Not if I block the channel," he said, dragging Mokuba out of the doors by his shirt.  
  
"No, big brother!  I didn't mean to sass you!  I promise I won't do it again!  Please don't take away Beyblade!" Mokuba screamed as Seto dragged him down the hall.  
  
*3 months later*  
  
Kaiba finally got Kaiba Corp. back up and running.  He had to get rid of all the extra phone lines that Mokuba had added for the telethon because people continued to call in pledges for Chubby Boy Inc.  
  
He had fired all the phone-answerers, including Tea, who had been thrown out.    
  
Despite the fact Seto fired all the performers, Joey and Tristan would tap dance into his office every time somebody hit the lights.  
  
And Weevil Underwood's body seemed to disappear...  it hasn't turned up since Bakura sawed him in half and pushed him off stage.  
  
Mokuba had to be put away after an attempt at suicide because he could no longer watch Beyblade.  He now resides at the Piney Oaks Mental Hospital for the Emotionally Desperate.  
  
-=-=-=-=-OWARI-=-=-=-=-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Review!! We thrive on the reviews!! -Kristen breathes heavily- If you don't review, I'll sic my mouth-breathing sister on you!! 


End file.
